


Don't Make It Weird

by TotallyHuman



Series: The Draal/Jim One [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Relationship Discussions, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Training Sesh but with ending 2.0!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: It gets weird.





	1. Getting At It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how long the i find myself dragging the rest of this out, the chapter count may be lowered to 2
> 
> This combines a couple different prompts I received
> 
> Also, the ending is v fun

The only merciful thing in the universe is the thick-weave troll kevlar covering the crotch of Jim’s armor. It’s hiding the half mast erection beneath surprisingly well. Maybe it’s made a bit more easy thanks to nightfall, but it keeps it reasonably trapped so as not to draw attention whenever he and Draal skirt too close.

There’s nothing obscene about it. There shouldn’t be. They’re training like they have nearly every night that Jim has spent at Trollmarket.

Jim draws up his battle stance once he’s on his feet again. His body is rigid as he tries and fails to will away the hard-on in his pants. His breathing is heavy, too heavy for what will only be their second round. It hasn’t been long enough that Jim could use an excuse of tiredness to get out of it. Both of them are aware that Jim’s built up an above average stamina and endurance. It was inevitable and now it was coming back to bite him. Draal regards Jim warily, eyes narrow as he must start to pick up on the abnormalities of Jim’s battle behavior tonight.

That absolutely does not need to happen. Jim cuts to the side, initiating the next round and diverting Draal’s attention. Draal goes for a punch to the side Jim isn’t defending and Jim parries seamlessly. A blessing given that Jim’s eyes are captivated by Draal’s jaw, clenched as he bares his teeth at Jim. The sight of Draal’s teeth and the growl slipping naturally from the pit of Draal’s chest is… It sends a shiver down Jim’s spine that further urges his blood to flow downwards rather than the opposite. Exactly the direction Jim did _not_ need it to go.

Not thinking about it much, Jim allocates his blade to his left hand solely and throws a punch to Draal’s left. It fails spectacularly, because of course it does. Drawls hand grabs Jim’s, completely encasing the fist he made in the most distracting way. Draal then releases the hand at the same point Jim gives it a tug, sending Jim stumbling back a couple feet as he hastily tries to repair his broken grip on the blades hilt.

“Are you joking?” Draal grunts at him, displeased with Jim’s performance, “If you resort to _copying_ your opponent you might as well trip and fall on your own blade! You don’t have the physical strength to do damage to a troll with a _punch_.”

Jim’s eyebrows knit together and he grits his teeth. He side steps as Draal tries to catch him with his other fist and then narrowly dodges the spikes on Draal’s back that pass close to his face as Draal is turned around by the action. Planting one leg on the small of Draal’s back, Jim shoves Draal forward. But Draal snaps back around like lightning, catching Jim’s leg before he can even drop it. The blade tumbles from Jim’s hand, lodging in the grass. Draal shoots Jim a suspicious look as he lifts him like _nothing_. Like Jim may as well be air and it makes his mouth dry as he comes face to face with Draal.

There’s a pause as Draal sniffs the air and Jim’s mind grinds to a halt with the next thought that pops into his head: Blinky could smell his fear, or at least sense it. Could they catch the scent of other pheromones? Like arousal?

Jim pants and Draal drops him onto the ground unceremoniously.

“You’re not even trying, are you? If you are then you’ve learned _nothing_ ,” Draal clucked snidely. “Step it up, Trollhunter. If you fight like that in your next battle, you’ll be minced meat.”

In the porchlight Draal casts a stout and all encompassing shadow over Jim, on his back before the troll. And it’s too much because Draal is staring fiercely at him, trying to deduce the source of Jim’s tilted focus, towering over him with shoulders broad and mountains and chiselled features - even for a troll.

“I have - “ Jim chokes for a moment, painfully erect and wondering how Draal hasn’t noticed. Has he, is he just not stating the obvious? Would he understand even if he did notice, “ _I have to go_.” Sweat beads profusely across Jim’s forehead and the back of his neck. ”It’s, uh, it’s human troubles,” the worst ‘excuse’ Jim could have used, but he’s in a rush. Jim scrambles up once more and makes a beeline towards the house as his armor disappears in a burst of light, “You’re not familiar with that stuff.” He calls over his shoulder, heading upstairs in the blink of an eye.

Jim slams the bathroom door shut behind him and leans over sink. A gasp escapes Jim as he sees his reflection in the mirror: his face is flushed red and sweaty, his hair dishevelled from the end of his fight with Draal. A tightness has built up inside Jim’s chest, leaving an uncomfortable pressing against his insides, bias in his pelvis.

“Okay,“ Jim huffs and considers splashing his face with cool water. Instead of sensibly caring that out and calming himself, Jim’s fingers fly to the belt of his pants, fumbling the buckle open before moving to unzip his jacket to allow the layers of his outfit to breathe. And it was trapping an uncomfortable amount of body heat. Not that it really helped.

Jim was aching to get off. He had to relieve some of these emotions _somehow_ , and confronting Draal about them yet was out of the picture. And maybe it’s been a bit since he’s answered _his own_ call.

In a second Jim has his pants shoved down his thighs far enough to release his cock. He spits into his palm and wraps a hand around its base. One stroke up to the head has Jim shuddering and releasing a moan, which Jim quickly stifles by biting on the knuckle of his opposite. The friction is near heavenly and has Jim knocking his head back against the wall as he cants his hips up into his hand as he strokes down, picking up a swift pace. The faintly spit-slicked skin slides breezily between his fingers, driving Jim’s mind into a faraway place that allows fantasy to bombard him.

There’s a picture of a massive hand cupping the side of his face. Yellow eyes gleam with the same want that is slowly burning Jim up from the inside out, watching him get off. A thick thumb presses close to his lips and Jim opens his mouth to suckle the end of it.

“ _Draal_ …” Jim keens lowly before realizing the thought in his head and shaking it away, concentrating instead on tightening the grip of his hand a smidge.

But it persists. This time Jim doesn’t think about being pet by the troll but held against him. Against the wide chest, Draal’s hand wrapping around Jim’s cock instead of his own and allowing Jim to thrust into it. That gravelling and deep tone in his ears, praising him. Saying lewd things that Jim can’t name specifically for the way his mind is so scattered at the moment. What if it was different? Jim in the troll’s lap, naked and rutting against Draal obsessively as Draal holds the small of his back - the one hand strong enough to support Jim’s entire upper body just as it had picked Jim up of the ground and dangled him in the air.

“A-hah, _fff-nngh_ \- God - “ Jim croaks into the hand smothering his own mouth.

His chest is heaving with every shaky inhale. He feels the heat in his pelvis like coil, white-hot spring. The less than smooth slide of his hand leaves small prickling razes along his cock, the mild burn of it making Jim suck in a breath sharply between his teeth as he groans. A soft twist up his hand on the slide up, a press of his thumb just under the head of his cock. Every quick trick to help skyrocket Jim towards the end game. He wants it to last, wants to practice the game of teasing himself open as he jerks off, but needs it to be over. Soon. At least, he thinks. A precautionary voice squeaks through the haze of arousal clouding Jim’s head.

Flashbacks of Draal charging Jim in their very first training session flicker through Jim’s mind. The unexpected scare of it, the unadulterated power wafting off of Draal as he pressed the lamp neck against Jim’s adam’s apple. How many nights has that memory plagued his mind, stirring up his desires and wants. The lamp had been cold against his skin. Hard and metal. Sure it wasn’t comfortable, but Jim knew now that the antsy nervousness that had overcome him was due the sexuality it had sparked in the pit of his stomach, amplified by it being done at Draal’s hand.

Jim speeds up, the skin of his hand meeting in small sounds against Jim’s hips as they twitch and cant into his own touch. He can feel the rising tidal wave of orgasm inside himself and chases it wildly as he imagines Draal -

Draal. Draal, Draal, _Draal_ \- the name ricocheted around the inside of Jim’s skull relentlessly. A strangled sound fills Jim’s ears because _oh god, he’s coming_. It must be his own noise, far too loud for comfort but Jim’s too out of it as stars explode shine bright behind his eyelids and semen spills over his hand. The release of steam is downright blissful and Jim _drowns_ in it.

 _Crack._ **_Bam_**.

 

The bathroom door snaps open and bangs against the wall beside Jim. “Jim! I heard you yelling my name, are you - “ that same gravelly voice stops dead as Draal takes Jim in. Jim, completely exposed. Draal’s expression is bugged but aside from that unreadable, if Jim doesn’t go with the assumption of _complete horror_. How could he have been so stupid?

 

In a mere manner of milliseconds, Jim goes from a euphoric high to doom and despair. He could shrivel up and implode into a blackhole.

  
“D-don’t make it weird, okay?” Is all Jim can think of to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	2. Dealing With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Draal have a much needed conversation.

To Jim’s surprise, Draal almost immediately backtracked out of the bathroom, barely minding fitting himself through the door to not crack the frame. He closes it behind himself, leaving Jim alone once again. 

It’s quiet except for the heavy exhale of Jim’s breath and then the dull thud of his head dropping back against the wall before he releases an agonized groan, rubbing one hand over his features. For a second Jim tries to pretend like that didn’t just happen. Like Jim hadn’t gotten so blissed out that he started speaking Draal’s name out loud. Loud enough for Draal to hear from downstairs. 

Then reality sinks onto Jim’s shoulders like they’re the ground floor for a rockslide as he rushes to tuck himself back in. 

How could he have - ?

Just… _how_?

“Oh my God,” Jim whispers, trying to steady his breathing. Stupid _hormones_  making him do _stupid_  things. 

“I thought it was… exhaustion, or annoyance,” Jim hears Draal say outside the door and rolls his head back, squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught of embarrassment raking through Jim. “Or not. But I did not even think that it could possibly be - 

“Thanks, Draal, really but please don’t continue,” if Draal recognized what Jim was doing then it must mean that he does… _similar_  actions to relieve arousal. Right? That thought only sharpens every fantasy in Jim’s mind. This is bad. Like, so bad.

"If you were exercising that feeling while saying my name then…" Now Draal was torturing Jim. Is he really going to stand out there? Jim can’t figure out if Draal is going to attempt to comfort him or not. While Jim has confidence that Draal wouldn’t tell the others about this… he’s mostly confident… there’s no telling the how he might tease Jim privately. If he doesn’t stop hanging out with Jim entirely outside of training. The idea of which scares Jim ten times more.

Sure, they’d gone so far as kissing. But this? Did it cross some unspoken line for their budding… whatever. Jim, of course, couldn’t be sure. 

“I didn’t even fathom you were so attracted to me,” admits Draal.

“Listen, I didn’t - wait, _what_?” Jim starts only to promptly be pulled from floundering in the pungent embarrassment razing his insides. In fact, it spurred Jim to yank open the bathroom door as he addresses Draal’s confession. “Why would you think that?”

Draal is standing there, wide and stout and, if Jim’s honest, antsy. Not like that first night when Nomura attacked Jim, when it seemed like he wouldn’t care if Jim’s reception was friendly or not, though it was. Seeing Draal mirror the insecurity that fluttered in Jim’s provides a sense of solace.

“I can’t be sure if human attraction is fickle,” Draal explains.

The two of them hold their eye contact for the longest minute ever and then - then Jim let’s out the softest chuckle. The only forewarning before he’s laughing out loud.

“I see” Draal says over Jim, sounding mildly offended. 

“No, no - I mean,” another pocket of laughter bursts from Jim’s mouth to be stifled in a couple seconds, “I thought the same for you. It’s - it’s why I tried to hide,” states Jim, shaking his head and stretches out one arm to pat Draal’s chest. There’s a transient attempt by Jim to not let the touch linger, to snatch it away before Draal might notice the subtext. Then Jim remembers the shift in their relationship between them, so he presses his palm flat to Draal’s pectoral before smoothing it down his torso. Admiration glimers in his eyes, veiled only by the amusement Jim can’t help but feel.

“You’re laughing an awful lot,” Draal returns. He steps closer to Jim and gently coerces him against the wall - which Jim is very comfortable with. 

Jim spies up at Draal, hardly intimidated. But intimidation isn’t what Draal is really trying to convey anyways, “It just - seems pretty ridiculous to say out loud, right?”

A pause, followed up by a wide grin. “I suppose I agree,” Draal nods, _looming_  over Jim. The horns tipping back on his head are like a crown, Jim could see. 

“Are you experienced?” Draal asks curiously, splaying his own palm over the side of Jim’s chest in a mirror action of Jim. His fingers dig carefully into the fabric of Jim’s jacket, as if Draal would somehow be able to get an idea of the contours of Jim’s body if he concentrated and studied through pure touch. It sends pins and needles down Jim’s spine for Draal to grope him in such a way, and giddiness spins in his head as he thinks about Draal desiring it. Having wanted to feel Jim in the same way Jim’s wanted to feel him. 

The hallway, Jim notices, is suddenly very cramped. Even with Draal hunched over, tucking Jim between his frame and the wall, he’s simple a large creature. All trolls are, Jim supposes. But there’s something about the way Draal takes up space around Jim in every way. His palm alone is the size of Jim’s head. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what his -

Jim could feel his cock twitch again in the confines of his jeans at the idea. 

“Yes. No. Kind of - “ Jim says, one after another as he stares at Draal whose only listening, “I’ve done some… over the waist stuff with a girl before. Me and Toby kissed once back in grade school - “ he swallowed thickly as Draal seemed to process Jim’s examples. Immediately the idea that these may be inadequate to what Jim wants - _craves_  - from Draal creeps up. That Draal might think he isn’t ready. “But i’ve done a lot of research - you know, online.”

“Online?”

“It’s - “ how does Jim even explain the _internet_? “I’ve looked at, like, libraries of sex, you know. I’ve… _practiced_  - “ he decides to go a different route. Now isn’t the time for the internet talk, Jim had a point to make. “So don’t underestimate my ability to measure what I want, is what I mean.”

Draal just stares, stubbornly unreadable.

Jim sighs and drops his head forward onto Draal’s chest, “I want _you_.” Jim isn’t one for nervous habits but his teeth take his lower lip between and bite down to bear through the anticipation of Draal’s reply.

“Of course,” Draal replies, taking it as being his turn to laugh this time. Which, Jim has to be honest, is not awesome to hear. That is, until Draal continues, “I want you too, Jim. I needed only hear it from you.”

“And not that I’m… doubting your judgement, Trollhunter - “ Draal says, the title he tacks onto the end making Jim roll his eyes as he slides his hand up to Draal’s shoulder. “But there is a something we should think about.” And Jim can just hear the smirk hiding beneath the surface of the words. One eyebrow quirks up at Draal, trying to figure out the insinuation and whether or not Jim should take offense to it. 

“What would that be?”

“ _This_ ,” all at once Draal’s hand slides around Jim and, with the worst and most impressive ease, hoists him up into the air. Not just pinning Jim to the wall, but holding him. Jim is sitting on the palm of Draal’s hand, practically, back leaning against the wall as one hand shoots out against it to ensure stability. Not that Draal would drop Jim. “You’re small.” The teasing tone is hardly inconspicuous as Draal leans his head in, bringing their faces closer together.

Jim feels his whole face heat as sheepishness surges in his chest, right alongside that pungent pang of arousal. The next exhale from Jim is as controlled as he can force it to be. “S - “ Jim clears his throat, “So? You’re not going to _break_  me or anything, I’ve been through intensive Trollhunter training.” The shiver that runs through Jim as he uses the term ‘break’ in horribly blatant, and Jim can feel his cock throb. Feeling nothing but want as he writhes and adjusts in Draal’s hand, kicking one leg up to rub his calf against Draal’s side and entice the troll to shift his hips closer. 

Draal chuckles from low in his throat, like the deep bass of a drum line. “I do not deny that you are much stronger and resilient than our first meeting, Jim. You may be ready mentally, but this is a different kind of physical endurance.” Draal had obliged, sliding in closer to Jim and making it easier for him to hook both his legs around Draal’s waist as he listens and nibbles the inside of his cheek. “Again, you’re small,” Draal reiterates because it’s true, “and you’ve only ‘ _had_ ’ yourself. Not to mention that you’re _human_.”

“I’m not accustomed to your kind. We should prepare,” Draal elaborates. Jim doesn’t think he’s ever blushed so hard in his life.

Prepare. Jim thinks about it for a moment. _Prepare how_? 

Of course, it’s easy for Jim to think of how. After all, he has done, _ehm_ … _research._

Since when does Draal even think of ‘preparing’ anyways. It doesn’t bother Jim necessarily, but it arouses some thoughts that are touching - that Draal would want to take care in this situation. Though, that idea alone sparks a realization that Draal hasn’t exactly displayed any impolite tendencies, really. 

“Fine, we’ll prepare. Let’s set a date then,” Jim propositions decidedly, little leeway in his voice. The wait for establishing this has been an unkind one for Jim and he has no desire to draw it out longer than necessary. “The next time my mother has to work a night shift - the next time she’s gone, alright?” There’s no way Jim’s mother could go a full week without being called in for a Graveyard shift at the hospital. 

“You’re not nervous?” Draal asks. Equal parts teasing and a genuine question.

Sure the idea made Jim’s stomach twist with anticipation, though it was a warm knot of yearning rather than nausea. Jim has a lot less doubt than before he got all messed up with fate. In the end, the anticipation only emphasized how much Jim lusts after Draal, how much he craves this. Heightened by the fact that Draal wants to _return_  that - wants to _fulfill_  those cravings Jim has, while having his own. That mutuality made Jim practically burn.

“I don’t think nerves have anything to do with it,” Jim rebukes slyly. 

“Mmh?” hums Draal inquisitively. 

“I think,” Jim breathes, slow to the punch as he mulls over what’s on the tip of his tongue, “I think that it’s more… this.” The statement is punctuated by Jim rocking his hips upward, bringing attention to the semi-erection brought back by the position they’re in. 

Draal rumbles appreciatively, a smirk starting on the curve of his lips. Jim is starting to feel breathless at the idea of what’s to come as Draal gives a responsive press of his waist between Jim’s. 

And then the sound of a car pulling up the driveway cuts the tension in half and Draal is backing off and dropping Jim on his feet, who watches Draal retreat downstairs. The basement door closes only a few seconds before Jim’s mother comes through the front, calling Jim’s name. Jim, hot and bothered, instead rushes into the bathroom to shower, nevermind that it’s almost past midnight. 

Next time they’ll have no interuptions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes me a billion years to do things. I'm gonna try and have chapter 3 up quicker than 2. And that's where the real action is.


	3. Fielding It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoow. Have some frottage while I work on the final part.
> 
> Edited by myself to the best of my abilities at 12:30am  
> Don't have a beta :^( but I hope you enjoy!

The next day Jim returns home early from school rife with nervousness.

Seeing Draal after the previous night is… it’s weird. Jim can’t wait but entirely can at the same time. Not that it matters in the end.

Jim shuts the front door behind himself and clips quickly up the staircase to drop his bag off in his bedroom. His mom said she’d be home for dinner tonight, so Jim is more than eager to take inventory of the ingredients for shepard’s pie. Turning the lights on during the day is highly unnecessary, they’ve decided. So the kitchen is dim and gray, though everything is perfectly clear with the daylight that makes it’s way through the blinds before Jim opens them up.  


By the time Draal is pushing through the basement door, Jim is already anticipating him. Leaning against the counter scrolling through the instructions on the cooking page that he doesn’t really need but uses as a time occupation.

“I was thinking,” starts Jim as casually as he could. How to approach it, how to approach it.

“About?” Draal huffs in the pause of Jim’s sentence as he sucks up the space in the kitchen with his presence. Usually Draal has more to say on any given subject. And, in fact, ones not given. But not this time. Something that Jim can’t not notice as his phone is forgotten on the countertop behind him, hands moving instead to tap on the ledge of the counter as he meets Draal’s eyes.

“About our conversation. Last night,” he says before tacking, “good things, you know.” Jim let’s a thin smile tip onto his lips.

Interest seeps noticeably into Draal’s face as his eyes flicker wider for a few seconds before looking heavy lidded at Jim, stepping in. Jim stretches out one hand and lets his fingers skirt over Draal’s living stone, up to his shoulder and the junction of thick neck. And Draal let's Jim, sways more over Jim and into his touch as a couple of Draal’s fingers breeze over the Jim’s waist. The action is careful and light compared to the way Draal does everything else, making Jim’s heart feel fit to burst for a second. Jim straightens up and then stands on his tiptoes to press his lips to Draal’s. They twitch gingerly against Jim’s, attempting to mimic as Draal had been lately when Jim kisses him. Jim adores it. And it feels so good to kiss someone. That’s perhaps one of the best benefits of what he’s kindled with Draal: the kissing.

With a breath to steady himself, Jim tips his head back away from Draal and tediously broaches the subject. “I was thinking about preparation,” Jim confesses all at once. He’s good at bearing through the hard parts of things, and the hard part of this situation wasn’t really all that hard in the big picture. So Jim says it. Puts it on the table and doesn’t even bite his lip about it as Draal’s eyes tilt down to meet his once more, their multi-colored irises churning with the gears of thought. Sometimes Jim could only dream about the way Draal might think of things.

Then Draal’s hands clutches Jim’s waist tighter to slot their frames together. Not that they quite matched in stature or musculature or just about anything else. Not in the stereotypical fashion, anyway.

“I like the sound of that,” Draal breathes huskily, seeming to really allow himself to slip into the moment. Which is nice. A part of Draal has always seemed a bit shy when it comes to this intimacy. The kind that let Draal knead the flank of Jim’s side suggestively and weih his voice down a few more octaves that it already was, which sent a shiver down Jim’s spin in the best way.

“Me too,” Jim corroborates lightly, smiling before inquiring further, “but on the subject… How - ” he clears the congestion of words in his throat, “how would I do that?”

This time Draal looks confused for a second before curiosity tides his expression. “Like…” Jim starts a second time.

“You want to know what to expect?” Draal finishes the sentence.

“Down there.”

“‘Down there,’” Draal repeats with amusement in his tone, “meaning my gronknuts?”

An airy and short fit of laughter bubbles from Jim. “I mean, yeah. There are maybe a few ways I could go about it, right? I assumed. And - and you know,” Jim’s left index finger hooks into the collar of his jacket as sheepishness pecks at the edges of his tone, “about _my_ biology. I don’t know if trolls have similar stuff down there like humans. Do gronknuts come in different shapes? I mean - I guess what I’m asking is - “

“What do I look like?” Draal asks for Jim, who fumes quietly as he continues to memorize the exact feel of Draal’s textured skin. His voice is thick with innuendo and, god, Draal is so tall. And wide. And generally large. It’s too distracting, it makes Jim’s heart trip and his blood burn.

“Yeah, that,” agrees Jim, glad to have gotten to the point.

Draal shrugs. Vague.

“There are different types. I know yours, though,” Draals says, leaning down until he was all encompassing around Jim. Until Jim was arched back over the counter with one of Draal’s hands cupped against most of Jim’s torso and the other pinning him in where it’s pressed to the countertop. Jim’s breathing is shallow when he can manage to breathe at all. “Mine looks like yours, almost.” It’s spoken like Draal could tell what it does to Jim. Which, if the arousal Jim must be _dripping_ with is giving off any scent like it had he other night in the backyard, Draal probably could. Jim sucks in an obligatory breath softly between his teeth, his eyes skirting down Draal’s torso to the crotch of his - what, ‘battle skirt?’ and back up, obviously taken with the idea. If Draal has a cock or something resembling then Jim will absolutely go out of his mind in the best way.

All of Jim’s fantasies are practically in the palm of his hand, they’re so close. Especially tangible as Jim scratches his nails teasingly into the skin of Draal’s forearm and undulates keenly against Draal’s body. If Jim isn’t mistaken, _Draal_ shudders too when he does. That just makes Jim all the more eager. How much is Draal holding back? God, he couldn’t wait to explore that.

“It’s a good thing you’ve been training so much,” Draal presses in close, gentle nudging Jim’s legs in a way that made Jim pick up the cue to spread them. “Or else I might be more concerned with your ability to handle me.” The statement is teasing and drawled gravelly into Jim’s ear. So it seemed that Draal did have some head for kinks. If he continued with that sort of talk in the future.

In a second Jim was on the counter, his clothed erection evident beneath his pants with his legs spread wide on either side of Draal’s waist and -

“How will it go?” Draal asks needily over Jim, obviously desperate for an answer. 

With the friction picking up against Jim’s cock through the fabric of his jeans, he can only eagerly and breathlessly respond with: “What do you mean?”

“Your preparation,” Draal clarifies, a rumble chasing the words like the beginning of a growl that Draal keeps the brunt of trapped, “How would you ready yourself for me? It’s obvious you’ve thought about it. About me. Tell me.”

The question and demand makes a wave of heat surge from Jim’s toes to the tips of his ears, “ _Oh_ , that - “ and well, there’s no point in pretending Jim hasn’t turned the thought over in his mind countless times.

Jesus, Jim can see the outline of Draal’s beneath his kilt. He couldn’t tell how erect Draal was but regardless, Jim didn’t need the full view to tell that it - his cock? If Jim received Draal’s early meaning correctly - was considerate. It’s not like Jim could really make heads or tails of his sexual appetite but that seemed to hit the nail on the head. In fact, it hit the nail through the board entirely and made Jim push needy and urgent against. It’s unreal: getting off like this with Draal. But it’s not. It’s real and Draal is grinding into Jim in the _best_ way and Draal’s gaze is boring holes into Jim as he waits, hot and heavy and _massive_ , for an answer that Jim wants to give.

“I would - I’d use two fingers first, my own and,” Jim pauses to exhale a breathy, quiet groan, “I’d finger myself open,” there was no way Draal was going to with fingers like small tree trunks. No way, “stretch myself as much as possible - “

Draal seems absolutely taken. The intensity in his demeanor and tone as he speaks up is palpable, “You would use your own fingers? You would fuck yourself first?” Jim isn’t sure how genuine it is. With their steady rutting, he couldn’t deliberate it too long either before his mind toppled apart. It figures that Draal may not know the nuances of human sex. But Jim was confident they could work through that. At the very least, the mandatory preparation seemed to translate nothing but more arousal to Draal.

Jim nods and drops his forehead to Draal’s chest as he continues, voice picking up an octave as the frottage continues, “Y-yes. Yeah. I’d use myself. I’d stretch myself first so I could make sure I was ready enough to take you, _ah,_ god - “ Jim doesn’t know how good he is at talking obscenely but tries until he can’t form words anymore. His cock is throbbing, the need to reach the peak of this plaguing heat nearly unbearable.

Jim doesn’t know what to do with his hands, one just presses into Draal’s chest for stability until the other flies to the edge of the kitchen counter to offer a source of leverage to rut harder against Draal. The friction is heavenly and Jim is used to discreetly sneaking away to handle his own urges in the flesh and blood of his own hand. The fact that this was with Draal negated any possible downside at the moment and Jim is pleased to have it at all.

His arm does move to throw itself around Draal’s neck. He can’t get nearly around the full of it but holding onto Draal in any way allows Jim to move up closer against his chest and catch a better angle to get more attention along the length of his cock rather than just the base. The bulge of Draal’s cock beneath the leather is tantalizing and Jim finds the desire to reach beneath the fabric and take hold of it unbelievably strong. But he doesn’t, the idea of delayed gratification from seeing Draal for the first time when they’re at third base was far more powerful.

“Enthralling, hah - “ Draal grits out and Jim loses himself in it all.

 

* * *

 

  


That night his mom comes home at only 8pm. Jim sinks into her embrace and soaks in its warmth before letting her go upstairs to get comfortable. Not without telling him that the house smells amazingly delicious, since Jim had already made the shepherd's pie. And really, it did smell good. He’s recently uncovered a secret ingredient that made both the taste and the scent more savory and pungent.

“It’s really wonderful to have such a nice night in with you, Jim,” his mom sighs contentedly as Jim is serving her food over the table. Jim huffs amorably and sits back with his own plate,”and not be tired, y’know. I wish we could do it every night.”

Smiling, Jim replies, “I know, mom. Me too. But hey, we got tonight. You wanna watch Gun Robot when we’re done?” he happily proposes.

“Oh, _you know it_ _,_ ” and then with the first bite of pie in her mouth his mom seems to be both harried by euphoria and reluctance as she compliments him around the mouthful, “Mh. ‘sho good. Wish I could take you to the hospital with me so I could just have your food fresh for every meal.”

“But… about the hospital…” his mom adds guiltily. Jim can predict the ending to the sentence already.

“Have to pull an all nighter soon?” Jim makes it easy for her.

She quirks her mouth to the side and nods, “I’m sorry, Jim. I know it seemed like the week was gonna be a slow one. But I’m scheduled for all-nighter Friday since Dr. Miranda is out sick.”

Usually there would be a minimal amount of disappointment that churned in the pit of Jim’s stomach before he compassionately assured his mom it was okay. Even if Jim has his Trollhunter-ing now, he still wishes they had more afternoons and nights together than they did. But… this time Jim had something especially important to do. Something pivotal to venting his teenage hormones, paramount to his personal interests, and _insanely_ urgent: have sex with Draal. After earlier, Jim wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

So no, this time there isn’t any despondent disenchantment that Jim has to swadel and then smother while he tries to make sure his mom doesn’t feel bad about her success and the life she’s given him, because Jim loves it and her no matter what. Instead, Jim can breathe as he meets her eyes and smile warmly, “It’s okay, mom. No problem. We’ve got a lot of time to binge Gun Robot more and watch Lifetime.”

His mom smiles the way she always does when she blows Jim’s reaction out of proportion with her appreciation. “I can’t believe I was blessed with you.”

  
“Well, I had the best role model. Sans, uh, cooking - “ Jim laughs along with his mom, ignoring the way the hair on the back of his neck stands on end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there guys, I promise. Do you think it's weird yet?


	4. Enjoying it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I know this took literally forever. I've just felt exhausted everytime I've gone to write stuff, and then MEA came out and I've been awesomely and disappointingly distracted and my muse has just been so horribly off. I could have grit my teeth through finishing this but I didn't wanna leave this with so blasted, hald-assed ending. Cause where's the justice in that?
> 
> Anyways, so I've been writing this in small portions forever and that's why it's nearly 4.5k words long lmao I hope you like it Jim dies

 

“This is pointless,” Draal huffs with an edge of indignation, “Aggravating.”

 

Jim answers with a laugh and presses his thumb over the end of the hose to spray Draal with a wider fan of water. Right in the face. Three seconds is all Jim has to contemplate whether he wants a burial or cremation before Draal lunged back at him.

 

Any normal person would have likely been petrified to see a massive - and Jim means _massive_ \- rock monster leaping at them. But not Jim. Jim who's fought for his life, for his friends’ lives, who’s gone from a mediocre high school student to a _sword-wielding_ , **_troll dueling_ ** mediocre high school student in under half a year. Nope. Instead, Jim topples back with laughter expelling from his lungs loudly and vibrantly as Draal lands on the ground just in front of him, bent over with his hands digging into the softened ground on either side of his head. The only thing remotely close to ‘fear’ that Jim feels is for all the dirt and mud that’s going to get on his clothes. And the water that’s sloughing off Draal in a thousand rivulets and wetting _everything_. It was gross... but fun.

 

Draal wears a faux scowl as stares down at Jim. “Do you want to fight again, Jim Lake?” The threat is hollow and they both know it but it only makes another brief laugh escape Jim’s throat.

 

Jim props himself up on one elbow and wipes some dirty water off his cheek. Although more just drips down onto him by the second. “I don’t know. I think a better question is: _do you_?” he asks with a wide grin, the insinuation clear as raises an eyebrow at Draal.

 

The scowl on Draal’s face twitches and lets up into an actual, sporting smile as Draal grabs at Jim’s waist to pull Jim up into him. Jim arches his back and grabs at Draal’s shoulders with a yelp. “You’re still _wet_ , Draal! We have to finish before - “ the protesting cuts short with more laughter comprised both of Jim’s and Draal’s, whose is low and hearty.

 

Eventually, after about twenty more minutes, Jim gets Draal completely washed up. It took some thorough work, and Jim let Draal do the more sensitive bits. He’ll have to have his mom buy more dish soap but he thinks it’s worth it.

 

One of Jim’s precursory requirements for their _plans_ tonight: Draal absolutely _has_ to be clean. Jim knows full well that general hygiene was nearly non-existent in troll lives but, as he explained to Draal, it was supremely important for humans. Especially if they want have… sex, and stuff. Non-negotiable. For the most part Draal had no qualms, aside from a few grumbling complaints about the process and a vocal disgust for the mint toothpaste Jim made him use. It’s apparent that Draal cares about Jim’s comfort in this area. Not to say that he hasn’t in others. But Jim understands that it’s been a different experience for Draal in his life. Less tedious probably.

 

Jim’s changed into gym shorts and t-shirt (since his clothes are in the wash and Jim suspects they’ll have to go again too) and is rubbing Draal down with a towel in the backyard while trying to avoid the wet spots of grass. They’ve settled into a quiet routine, Draal having resigned to letting Jim do as he pleases to get him clean. Only sighing softly when Jim tries to get between the lines carved into him.

 

When they’re done Jim lingers at Draal’s side where he’s used his thigh as a stool once again to be face to face with him. He leans his face against Draal’s cheek, ignoring the way Draal tilts his head a small degree and the feel of Draal’s eyes boring into the top of his head. Draal smells clean. A bit like river water, the clean kind, mixed with the artificial blossom berry of the dish soap. Then Jim pulls away and meets Draal’s gaze, a nervous smile pressing onto his thin lips. “Do you still want to - “ Draal only gets halfway through the question before Jim cuts him off.

 

“Yeah! Yes, I do,” he asserts, getting on his feet again. Jim drops his eyes to Draal’s hand, which is partially raised near his side as if Draal was contemplating holding him. But Jim takes Draal’s hand in both of his own, and brings it towards him, turning it over. It’s larger than Jim’s own head and entirely daunting but he traces a finger over the palm and watches it twitch vaguely. Draal’s body shifts, bringing Jim back to himself as he glances up, red spreading across his cheeks. “It’s just, uh, you know,” he clears his throat, “big.” He drops Draal’s hand and scrambles a few feet away. It occurs to Jim what he really meant, and can tell Draal has an idea too as he rumbles with a reserved laughter and watches Jim lasciviously.

 

“Are you ready then now that I am clean?” the emphasis is bit off on ‘clean’ and Jim rolls his eyes, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Also yup. I’ve just got to get the stuff so,” a shrug, “give me five minutes?”

 

Draal lumbers up as well and starts backing towards the sliding doors, “I’ll be waiting.”

 

It only takes two minutes at most for Jim to go upstairs and grab the condoms and lube, which Jim got in the maximum size for both because he’s not stupid. Buying them had been an ordeal. Jim’s soul nearly left his body when he faced the cashier and watched their eyebrows nearly reach their hairline as they scanned the items. When he got home Jim had stuffed them under his mattress and spent the next few hours trying to cope. However, this time when Jim had them in hand though he felt his stomach flutter semi-pleasantly. The thought that Jim was about to have his first time with Draal was… well, everything. Jim’s never felt for anyone exactly as he has Draal. It was with that in mind Jim felt entirely secure in carrying this out. In wanting it.

 

Soon enough Jim is back at the basement door. They’d settled on setting ‘it’ there because it would be awkward trying to fit on Jim’s twin mattress, especially with worrying about Draal’s spikes catching on any material. So Jim had taken as many blankets and pillows as possible and splayed them about on the basement floor, including lighting the room with a plethora of candles (furnace be damned), and dusting and cleaning as much as possible. Though it was impossible to get the basement completely clean, Jim was fine with ambience of it. The expression on Draal’s face said that even he was impressed with the work Jim put into it.

 

There was a chance yet to influence Draal into having an actual appreciation for hygiene, not incentivized by sex.

 

The walk down the steps into the basement feel like like the first day Jim used the horngazel to get into Troll Market. Entering a whole different world. His hands are clammy and he fixates on whether or not he’s walking too weirdly.

 

And that passes when he sees Draal sitting back on the blankets, watching his approach with anxious open eyes.

 

“Those are your human supplies?” Draal asks as he spots the lube and condoms.

 

Jim nods, lips pressing into a line, “Yeah. I’ll do the work for this stuff though.” Since it’s obvious Draal doesn’t get the nuances of preparation, Jim was fine handling it himself. With that Jim sets the supplies on the ground and stares at Draal, summing up all of what was about to happen internally. The look in Draal’s eye says he was doing the same too.  “I just…”Jim says, he had planned out mentally all the ways he could smoothly transition this. Instead, Jim only manages to croak, “I just need to - “ and drops down onto Draal’s lap. In seconds Jim is clamoring over Draal, sliding his hands over Draal’s shoulders as he brings their lips closer together. It was a long ways from being perfected but the two of them shared a kiss, hardly deep but _meaningful_. Jim’s breath hitches as Draal’s hands grab at his waist. Or, Jim’s torso. Draal’s hands are almost incomprehensibly large, and with _both_ of them on Jim and roaming his chest - they take up almost the entirety of the surface space of Jim’s body. It goes to Jim’s head and he feels his cock responding. Quickly, too.

 

Draal tugs Jim closer, testing the tensility of Jim’s back as they keep face to face. Jim pulls his knees up, hooking them on Draal’s waist as he weighs himself down and grinds against Draal’s stomach. The desire for more friction is a subtle but powerful one. Easy to indulge, too, with the thin material of Jim’s gym shorts and only intensified as he feels Draal’s hand skim beneath the bottom of Jim’s shirt. Taking the cue, Jim reaches back to grasp at the back of his collar and tug his shirt off.

 

There had been a time when Jim would wonder if he had a nice body. He did stupid things like stare at himself in his mirror and inspect his nonexistent musculature. It wasn’t an insecurity that haunted Jim at night or anything, but it had crossed his mind often enough. The Trollhunter training was only just beginning to show on the surface of his body with mild toning in his abdomen and shoulders. It was enough that Jim was actually at a record high in his self-confidence and made it easy to feel secure in stripping for Draal. Especially when considering that Trolls didn’t exactly have the same standards of physical attractiveness as humans, so whatever it was that drew Draal so intimately to Jim - it probably wasn’t dictated by whether or not he had abs.  

 

Jim drops his weight and slides back onto the floor in front of drawl with a thump. With a steadying inhale, Jim slips his his thumbs under the band of his shorts, tugs them down, and tosses them away. Which leaves Jim totally, completely naked. Naked in front of Draal. There’s a torrent of nerves in Jim’s stomach as Draal leans back on his hands and rakes his eyes over him, blatantly appraising. Jim mirrors the gaze, his eyes dragging down to Draal’s crotch with curiosity heavy in his veins. It only now occurs to Jim that Draal had removed his kilt in favor of pulling some of the blankets over his lap instead, probably before Jim had even come down. Through the blankets Jim could see the bulge of Draal’s cock beneath as well. The sight had Jim’s teeth scraping at his lower lip rakishly before letting his eyes flutter back up to Draal’s face. “I think it’s your turn now,” Jim encourages loosely.

 

Draal lights up mischievously and Jim exhales as steadily as possible.

 

Draal’s cock is _thick_. Thicker than it is long, but daunting in both measurements nonetheless. He has to be about as thick as Jim’s forearm; far more than Jim could ever hope to be, that’s for sure. Rather than hesitation, it the sight unraveled one of the knots in Jim’s stomach into heat that dropped straight to Jim’s cock. God, he _wanted_ it. Jim’s subtle bashfulness subsided as he inspected Draal’s cock. It looked somewhat like his own in the most basic sense of it’s form. On either side carvings similar to the rest on Draal’s body lined it, and several notches decorated it’s underside. There were no visible veins, but there was a small flush of purple along the underside as well. Jim closed his mouth - not having noticed that it’s hanging open at the sight - lest he actually drool on himself. Which would be less attractive. Draal huffs, his lips curving up into a smirk as he addresses Jim, “Second thoughts, Hunter?”

 

Jim ogles Draal’s package a second longer before meeting his eyes, and shaking his head, cheeks tingling with heat. Draal leans forward and cups Jim’s thigh, caressing the curve with his thumb and making Jim press his lips together to suppress a premature noise. Man, he is a virgin. Except he was about to not be. Jim sucks in a deep breath and says, “Okay… so, I have to - I have to prep myself. First.”

 

“And how do we do that?” Draal questions huskily.

 

“Well,” there was no way Jim was gonna have Draal do it, since his fingers are pretty massive. “I’ve got to, uh - listen, I’ll just show you. It’ll be fine,” the idea of Jim opening himself up in front of Draal only makes him shiver. There won’t be any foreplay that Jim’s read up on, given that Draal isn’t well-versed in human intimacy, but Jim supposes that they would have time to work on the details down the line.

 

Jim scoots back and grapples for the lube that he set aside before getting on his knees and turning to face away from Draal. _This will be fine_ , he repeats to himself. After all, Jim’s done this before - even if it was only in the privacy of his bedroom. He tosses an unknowingly coy look over his shoulder and then squeezes out a fairly generous amount into his palm.

 

“Just - wait a few minutes, and - “ Jim let’s the statement trail off. Sucking in a deep breath, Jim bends over, palm pressed to the floor to support his body. Jim trails his fingers back to his entrance and traces the rim before pressing in his index finger, feeling his cock twitch in response. Carefully, Jim presses in deeper until he’s knuckle deep. His teeth dig into the soft flesh of his lower lip as he groans quietly. As he rocks against his finger and begins to work in a second, a fire is tended in Jim’s stomach. He feels the flames of it lick against his skin and burn for contact.

 

“Can you - “ Jim’s words are cut with a sigh that drips from his lips like honey before he regains traction to speak, “can you touch me?” Jim’s head drops as he tries to twist his hand and catch his prostate, prodding the bundle of nerves and jolting with a gasp. He relinquishes the support of his hand to brace his forearm against the blankets instead and resting his head against his arm, leaving his ass up in the air completely. Draal’s hand smoothes over the curve of his ass and Jim groans at the simple touch. The finger’s inside Jim scissor and turn, lighting up Jim’s nerves and grit out a deep, “Draal,” because that’s all Jim can think of. That he’s working himself open for Draal. _That Draal’s going to fuck him._

 

All initial burn of Jim fingering himself has finally faded, leaving Jim only slick as he slipped in a third finger - which is usually when he would stop and jerk himself off to bring himself off so he could sleep better. But not this time. This time Draal had two rough hands roaming his body, he could hear the heavy set of Draal’s breathing and the subtle, antsy press of his fingers against Jim’s skin - the difference in texture between their flesh overtly evident and welcome. All the small aspects go to Jim’s head as he works to breathe normally and finally pulls his fingers out and raises his head to look over his shoulder through lidded eyes that were most definitely _not_ coy.

 

Suddenly Draal wasn’t just running his hands along the exposed plains of Jim’s skin, but leaning over him completely. One massive hand comes down beside Jim’s face and the large bulk of his wide frame shadows the expanse of Jim’s body. Draal’s breath ghosts over the nape of Jim’s neck and in his peripheral vision Jim can see Draal’s horns twisting to points in the air - sending arousal thrilling through Jim’s veins. Then - then Jim feels Draal’s cock brush against the dip of Jim’s ass, oddly warm and perhaps softer than expected. “Can I - ?” Draal asks receptively.

 

Jim is about to say yes before he backtracks and reaches for the condom, hoping the largest size was enough. “You gotta - “ Jim grunts as he fiddles with the condom wrapper and twists around so he’s lying on his side, exhaling a shuddering breath at the sight of Draal’s cock resting against his thigh. Draal is looking feverishly at Jim, like he wants to - god, like he wants to _fuck_ him. Which, Jim guesses he does. Would think so. “Put this on,” he holds up the condom and Draal regards it inquisitively and without recognition. Of course. Jim rolls his head back with a sigh and says, “I’ve got it.” Before he tries to work it over Draal’s cock. Thank god the size is sufficient enough, “I’m gonna find you some educational videos later.” Draal scoffs at the idea of being ‘educated’ but said nothing Afterward Jim quickly takes the lube in hand again and lathers it over Draal’s cock, not bothering with rationing for later sessions. Draal responds with a groan and cant of his hips that messes Jim up. But the action is so erotic Jim can’t find an ounce of annoyance. After managing to get the condom on Jim grunts and turns himself back over, feeling Draal’s free hand find a grip on Jim’s hip.

 

“Is this how you want it?” Draal asks.

 

Jim’s arousal is unhappy with all the talking even if the sentimental part of Jim is happy with it. He curves his back and slides his ass against Draal’s cock, hearing the troll sigh lustfully, “Yeah, it’s like - supposed to make it easier, so,” so Jim wanted to take Draal as easily as possible.

 

Thankfully, Draal is content with Jim’s answer as he let’s his hand smooth down Jim’s lower back. “So soft and small, Jim,” is all Draal has to say. The tone something dangerously close to reverent and entirely fraught with adoration.

 

He lines the head of his cock with Jim’s entrance. Jim wasn’t going to be able to prepare himself for Draal’s width with only his own fingers, he had known that, and he feels it more than ever as Draal tediously pressed the blunt tip of his cock into Jim. Nothing Jim’s ever tried by himself could possibly measure up.

 

The blankets clench tighter in Jim’s fist as he released a deep, shuddering breath because jesus, Jim couldn’t - _could barely -_ fathom Draal’s girth. An open-mouthed pant escapes him as he tries maintain proper breathing and only half-succeeds. Jim’s eyes screw shut as he feels the first inch of Draal’s cock enters him, undeniably there. Inside him. Jim couldn't, there was no way, yet he wants to, doesn’t even care about anything else. Already he felt stretched to the limit. Every night Jim has trained until he was overworked and his muscles ached bone deep had nothing on this moment.

 

Draal’s hips push forward the slightest bit and Jim flails one hand back to press against Draal’s lower abdomen. “N-no, one second - one - “ Jim pleads, voice at a slightly higher lilt than usual as he attempts to get his bearings. Let’s himself adjust accordingly to Draal. Which doesn’t seem to be happening until - until it does. The stretch and burn is there but soothed just enough that Jim gives Draal a nod to continue. He does, diligently pressing onward, deeper into Jim’s body. The only thing Jim can do is gasp and hiss and groan, feeling more full than he ever has before. It’s unbelievable, a whole other level. Draal fills him entirely and more. Remembering to breathe is difficult, consumes too much of the thought process that’s crumbling the further Draal’s cock drives into him.

 

“Jim? Jim, are you in pain?” Draal asks behind him, voice grating and lust-saturated as he checks in with Jim.

 

The question makes Jim’s chest surge with an unexpected wave of crushing arousal and his voice breaks around " _God_." For a second Jim has to search for language in himself, remember how to speak. Then he answers, “Yeah, I think so. Are - are you in?”

 

“Almost fully. It’s - you are _soft_ like nothing before, I can’t believe it, Jim,” Draal says lowly. “And you look - Jim, you _look_ \- “ Draal shifts his hips only a centimeter and Jim moans, buries his face against the blankets and tries to inhale through them as if it will help. Which, of course it doesn’t. The noise Draal grits out sends of a shock of electric want through him and he repeats the minute movement. An actual curse plays silent on Jim’s lips because _fuck_ , Draal is _huge_.

 

Apparently, Draal learned something watching Jim prepare himself. More wet, frigid lubricant is slathered where he and Draal meet, probably more than necessary but in less than a minute it’s helping the burn.

 

“ _Draal_ ,“ Jim says, turning his head to look over his shoulder. He can’t imagine how he must look with his cheeks flushed red and his lower lip caught between his teeth. Are his eyes watery? Yes. “Draal _move_. Not too much, but - but move. Please,” Jim wants it, wants to feel Draal fucking him open and making it easier and easier through bear with the slide.

 

Draal makes a guttural sound and gently rocks back and inch or two. The small amount alone is so noticeable. How Jim’s insides clench around the sudden intrusion that _isn’t_ holding him open.

 

Then he’s back, Draal is softly thrusting in and out. It’s the same each time - a couple inches out and back in. Jim can’t tell if he’s breathing. There are times when he feels as though he chokes on some wanton, desperation-wrought pant but the next moment Draal’s cock is pushing back into him, the girth large enough to press against his prostate each time. And then it’s as if the air has been kicked from Jim’s lungs, lost. Various ‘ohmygods’ tumble from Jim’s lips and it’s good that he’s never been to church because _damn_.

 

“You feel so good,” Draal coos over Jim, and he feels his cock twitch and leak precum onto the blankets beneath them, still untouched with how distracted Jim is.

 

“Draal,” is all Jim can muster. It’s little more than a whine, entangled on the end is a sob. Jim can feel the way he trembles as Draal’s hand comes to settle across his waist, entirely enveloping it. There’s no stopping the heat that flares in Jim. Only a hazy ardor of embracement exists as Jim speaks, encouraging, “Faster. You can go faster.” A hiccup that goes ignored breaks up the sentence as Jim rests his head sideways against his forearm.

 

Crazily, Draal _does_. Jim’s falls open on a wordless noise of disbelief and pleasure all tangled together before he clamps his teeth down on his lower lip and nuzzles his head into the blankets because _he can’t take it_. The pace is far from brutal but Draal is so much to take, it still feels like a jackhammer as he fucks into Jim at a steady, faster but gentle pace.

 

A sound like a rockslide grumbles from Draal behind Jim.

 

His eyebrows are knitted together with some variant of distress, one addled by lust. Each sudden press of Draal’s hips, always quicker than Jim expects, wrenches a groan - _a_ _keen_ \- from him, half strangled on sobs once Draal started to fuck him in earnest. No longer languidly pulling out and carefully pushing back in as he followed Jim’s demands. Most of Jim’s noises become cut off, soundless and a flurry of gasps as he attempted to get his bearings - which was entirely impossible. The snap of Draal’s hips drives Jim out of his mind and into lust-heavy clouds that pushed back, he paws with one hand at Draal’s left forearm, braced beside him for leverage, desperate to hold onto something and Draal at the same time. He was a solid, rough mass that Jim adores and -

 

Fuck, his prostate feels so overstimulated, turned into a raw livewire inside of Jim as Draal’s cock drags past it with every slick slide into his body. Jim trembles from head to toes, which curl with pleasure as he and Draal move together. He lets his head roll back, too overwhelmed by everything to hold it up. Draal doesn’t mind, keeps going and revels in every noise tackled and fished from Jim -

 

“Oh god, Draal, I can’t - I’m gonna - “ Jim hiccups out barely as Draal suddenly bottoms out in him. He hadn’t that Draal would be able to -

 

Jim’s untouched cock twitches and spills onto the blankets beneath them. The orgasm  hits Jim so intensely he could have sworn he blacked out even as his vision went white. It a wonder how Jim held out so long at all. His whole body tenses up as the orgasm wrung from him, and Draal makes a desperate, vulnerable sort groan, grinding against Jim where he’s pressed as deep as possible. Every stimulant adds to the exponential high that Jim feels in his mind and body, making everything except Draal and the way he fucks Jim continuously through his release fade away it unimportance.

 

It takes nothing short of a few seconds for Draal to follow suit with his own orgasm until they’re both left panting into the quietness of the basement.

 

After a few minutes, Draal is coherent enough to pull out of Jim and fall onto his side. Not that the same can be said about Jim, who groans loudly at the gaping emptiness left by Draal’s cock, but he’s far to tired and strung-out to open his mouth ask for more. Maybe later though.

  
For now, Jim just falls asleep and he doesn’t feel weird at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still nervous. I could have ended it better but I really just wanted to ensure I did the sex scene right, y'know? Anyways you can send me hate mail, I'm okay with that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deep Within, Scratching the Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356039) by [Odd5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd5/pseuds/Odd5)




End file.
